My Selfish Boyfriend
by Sunako-Kinomoto
Summary: Elle se foutait des autres, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de ne plus être invisible au yeux de Naruto, et si pour cela il fallait qu'elle rende service à cet énergumène d'Uchiwa elle était prête à le faire!
1. Prologue

**Titre: **My selfish boyfriend  
**Auteur:** Sunako-Kinomoto  
**Rating:** M (c'est officiel, il va y avoir au moin un lemon et croyez-moi je ne fais pas dans la dentelle! Moin de 16 ans s'abstenir!)  
**Genre:** Romance, school-fic, yaoi, peut-être aussi du yuri...  
**Couple: **Vous allez voir par vous-même!

* * *

**My Selfish Boyfriend**

_Prologue_

-Hyuga, deviens ma petite-amie!

Wow, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait Sasuke Uchiwa, monsieur glaçon national, roi du je-m'en-foutisme et dieu des beaux garçons faire une phrase complète. Et pourquoi donc avait-il gaspillé sa priécieuse salive déjà? Ah oui, pour lui demander à elle, Hinata Hyuga, la fille la plus nullarde du lycée de sortir avec lui! «Nullarde» n'était même pas un terme assez fort pour la décrire, elle qui avait le look parfait de la-petite-fille-studieuse-aux-binocles-qui-donne-des-yeux-de-poissons, elle qui était maladroite et timide comme personne ne pouvait l'être! Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez elle?

Et puis c'était quoi cette manière de faire sa déclaration!? Il lui avait parlé de façon si impérative, comme s'il lui donnait un ordre et non un choix. La jeune femme scruta de ses yeux nacre l'Uchiwa puis ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre un «non» catégorique -du moins, elle aurait essayé de ne pas bégayer-, mais elle fut vite coupée dans son élan par la voix neutre et tranchante du bellâtre.

-Ne te méprends pas Hyuga, je ne t'aime pas.

-A-a-alors po-pourquoi? Béguaya Hinata d'un ton qui cachait que peu la gène qu'elle ressentait d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que le roi du lycée puisse s'amouracher d'une _nerd_.

Sasuke soupira d'exaspération, comme si la réponse à la question de l'Hyuga était une évidence. Il ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, mais voyant bien que la demoiselle ne comprennait pas où il voulait en venir il finit par déclarer:

-J'en ai marre d'être la coqueluche des filles de l'école, alors comme tu es la seule qui ne semble pas être attirée par mon charme indéniable, je voudrais que tu fasses semblant d'être mienne.

Le visage d'Hinata se durcit soudainement. «Charme indéniable», «être mienne», s'entendait-il parler!? Hinata avait toujours détesté les snobs et les égocentriques, elle les évitait comme la peste, malheureusement -ou heureusement tout dépend du point de vue- Sasuke Uchiwa était sûrment le plus virulent cas de snobisme et d'égocentricité qu'elle avait pu rencontrer dans sa sainte vie. Beau ou pas, il ne fera pas exception à la règle, elle le rejeterait comme tout ceux et celles qui ont osé lui parler de façon! L'Hyuga s'apprêta donc à refuser l'offre peu alléchante lorqu'il décida de la couper encore un fois:

-Sache qu'en sortant avec moi tu bénificieras de plusieurs avantages sociaux que tu ne peux avoir normalement, par exemple, tu pourras cotoyer à chaque jours Naruto Uzumaki.

_Ding, ding, ding!_ L'alarme de l'amour venait de sonné dans le crâne de l'étudiante. Avait-il bien dit Naruto Uzumaki? L'unique Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto Uzumaki, le beau blond aux yeux saphir!? Parlait-il vraiment du super capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée qui faisait battre son cœur d'adolescente en manque de tendresse masculine?Sasuke venait-il de lui offrir l'occasion rêver de s'approcher de l'un des _sex-symbols_ de l'école? Interessée par l'ultime offrande que lui donnait l'iceberg-sur-pattes, Hinata oublia sa timidité légendaire et demanda:

-Tu me parles bien d'Uzumaki-fesses-de-dieux!?!

-Ouais, se contenta de répondre Sasuke en frottant sa chevelure couleur corbeau.

-Alors j'acceptes!

Et c'est ainsi que notre chère Hinata pourtant si brillante entra dans la plus grande des galères.

**

* * *

**

**Oui je sais c'est court, mais c'est juste le prologue!!! J'ai déjà une foule d'idée pour la suite il me reste plus qu'à l'écrire.**

**Ah, avant de vous laisser, j'aimerais savoir un petit truc... comme vous avez sûrment pu le constater, je fais souvent des fautes stupides et j'aimerais savoir si mon cas est assez grave pour aller consulter une bêta-lectrice? Bah oui, c'est ma toute première fiction sur ce site, vaut mieux qu'elle soit parfaite! ^_^**

**C'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire, donc à la prochaine mes lapins!**

**-xxx-**

**P.s.: Laissez-moi des commentaires s.v.p!!! *_* **


	2. My boobs Are Ok!

****

**Je sais, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente. Durant les vacance j'ai fais une bonne dizaine de plans pour ce chapitre puis je suis entrée au cégep, mais j'avais oublié de transfèrer mon début chapitre sur mon portable avant d'entré en résidence... bref, ma mémoire de poisson rouge ne m'a pas aidé du tout sur ce coup là.**

******Euh sinon, voici un message pour tous les petits curieux m'ont posé la fameuse question qui tue: «Ta fic, c'est une SasuHina ou une NaruHina?» **

**Je ne dirai rien! Parce que je suis une auteur sadique et sans pitié! ! *s'étouffe et meurt***

* * *

Chapitre 1 : My Boobs Are Ok!

Comme chaque matin, son cadran sonna, elle l'éteignit puis bailla à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire tout en se redressant de son lit. C'était le commencement d'une journée bien ordinaire. À cette pensée, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, le fait qu'elle soit ordinaire la charmait plus que tout.

Elle sortit lentement de ses draps et alla à la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche pour mieux évaluer la température. Une fois que le liquide fut tiède, elle se concéda dix petites minutes de nettoyage intensif, car en tant que personne écologiquement responsable, l'adolescente ne se permettait jamais plus que dix à quinze minutes dans une en tenu d'Ève, Hinata alla dans sa chambre où elle se mit à farfouiller dans un des nombreux tiroirs de sa commode afin d'y trouver une petite culotte propre qu'elle enfila rapidement, s'en suivit d'une bataille sanglante avec son soutien-gorge rose dont les bonnets semblaient être devenus trop petits.

-Foutue poitrine, veux-tu bien arrêter de grossir! Pesta-t-elle en terminant de se préparer complètement.

L'estomac d'Hinata gronda, quémandant un petit déjeuner à sa propriétaire qui se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle se fit une tartine qu'elle goba en quelques bouchées. elle attrapa ses effets scolaires et prit le chemin du magasin «Sexy no jutsu!»de la famille Sabaku: le seul endroit où la gent féminine pouvait trouver des sous-vêtements confortable et abordable.

* * *

-Dis Sasuke, quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ta bien-aimée?

L'interpellé soupira d'exaspération. Naruto avait beau être informé du fait que cette_ femelle_ ne soit qu'un _accessoire_ parmi tant d'autres, il n'en était pas moins fatigant quand il osait dire qu'_elle_ était sa bien-aimée. _Enfoiré? _Non, le brun était simplement réaliste! Après tout, lui aussi n'était qu'un objet aux yeux de l'autre intello. Sasuke n'était ni plus ni moins que le pont qui liait le monde d'Hinata à celui l'homme de ses rêves, c'est à dire, cet abruti de blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

D'ailleurs pourquoi n'était-elle toujours pas arrivée celle-là? Ils avaient pourtant convenu qu'ils devaient se rejoindre sur le côté ouest de l'école à sept heure et demie. Elle lui avait même assuré qu'elle serait en avance; or, il était précisément sept heure et vingt-cinq minutes et toujours pas de trace de la coincée de service.

-Hey, ce n'est pas elle qui sort du magasin là-bas? Mais oui, c'est bien elle! S'écria le blondinet en apercevant Hinata qui sortait d'un magasin de lingeries fines installé l'autre bord de la rue. HINATA-CHAAAAAAN, ON EST-LÀÀÀÀÀÀ!

_«Sexy-Uzumaki»_ traversa la rue pour rejoindre l'adolescente qui semblait figée sur place, laissant «_Iceberg-Man»_ derrière lui. Pourquoi marcher pour aller chercher quelque chose quand on sait que cette chose en question peut se déplacer toute seule? C'est donc dans un excès de zèle que le blond décida de transporter la demoiselle comme une princesse jusqu'à Sasuke.

-T'as le visage tout rouge, t'es malade? Fit remarquer Naruto à Hinata.

Elle aurait voulu être capable de lui répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, mais n'arrivait même plus à ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait terriblement chaud, elle sentait si faible, si molle et tellement confuse. Naruto l'avait porté comme une princesse dans ses bras, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'elle espérait comme attention de sa part.

-Elle va bien! Grogna le brun, sortant Hinata de sa béatitude avancée. Comme Naruto est un ami proche... trop proche pour ne pas se douter de notre pacte, j'ai cru bon de lui dire la vérité sur notre «relation», mais sache qu'il est, et restera le seul à connaitre la vraie nature de notre couple. D'accord!

Hinata hocha vivement la tête, sachant très bien que l'autre prétentieux ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse de sa part. À vrai dire, c'était plus un ordre qu'une question. Il espérait qu'elle fasse la belle et qu'elle se taise tout simplement, car de cette façon ils pourraient éviter les lapsus qui révèleraient leur véritable relation aux autres cruches de groupies.

«Tant mieux, comme ça je vais pouvoir me rapprocher de Naruto-kun sans trop de problèmes», pensa-t-elle en contemplant le merveilleux sourire que le blond lui offrait.

Sans préavis, Sasuke attrapa le poignet de la Hyuga et l'entraina jusqu'à l'entrée de la cour, tandis que Naruto les suivait de près en silence.

-Game on, guys... susurra ce dernier en franchissant la barrière métallique qui séparait le monde public du monde des lycéens.

Hinata sentit un frisson grimper son échine, les paroles du blond n'étaient pas très rassurantes et les regards menaçants que les autres filles lui jetaient l'étaient encore moins. Dire qu'en se levant, elle se réjouissait d'être une fille ordinaire dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence!

-Mais c'est qui cette conne avec senpai? Murmura une élève à une de ses camarades.

-Je ne sais pas, mais elle est moche avec ses lunettes...

Honteuse, la Hyuga se contenta de baisser la tête, s'agrippant à la manche du brun pour lui signifier qu'elle ne tenait pas spécialement à rester là. Endurer les insultes des membres du _Sasuke's fanclub_ n'était pas vraiment son passe-temps favori. Elle préférait encore être ignoré comme lorsque les seules personnes qui la saluaient étaient Naruto-kun et les membres de la famille Sabaku no, quand elle passait à leur magasin.

-Hey, Hinata est myope, ce n'est pas de sa faute si ses binocles lui donnent des yeux de poissons! S'énerva Naruto.

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur le visage de l'Uchiwa. Naruto était sûrement le seul garçon sur terre assez stupide pour être capable de tenir des propos déplacés et insultants en tentant de protéger quelqu'un.

«Il devrait se teindre en brun, un peu d'intelligence artificielle ne lui ferait pas de tort...»

Cependant, la demoiselle aux yeux de nacre ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Au contraire de ce que Sasuke pouvait bien pensé, elle trouvait le geste du blond tout à fait A-DO-RA-BLE! Enfin, tout ce que le blond faisait lui semblait adorable, même quand il rotait après avoir gobé une demi-tonne de ramens.

Ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rosée, et elle se cramponna un peu plus au bras de son prétendu amoureux. Trois grands bruns s'approchèrent pour mieux observer la scène. Hinata les identifia comme étant Shikamaru Nara, une espèce de gros paresseux au Q.I. plus élevé que celui d'un chercheur de la Nasa, Kiba Inuzuka, un gars assez ordinaire si ce n'était du fait qu'il puait le chien mouillé et qu'il se barbouillait un triangle rouge sur chaque joue, et enfin Sai_ «The Computer» _Bankai -on le surnommait «_The Computer»,_ à cause de son incapacité à socialiser correctement sans avoir besoin d'un manuel d'instruction. Plusieurs le soupçonnaient d'être légèrement autiste-.

- C'est qui, _elle_? questionnèrent-ils en cœur.

-Ça ne se voit pas! Répliqua Naruto de sa voix criarde. C'est sa petite amie!

-QUOI!

* * *

«Soit je suis masochiste, soit je suis conne!»

Les pensées n'allaient pas de bon train pour la petite Hinata qui tentait de se cacher derrière son cahier de Japonais des regards haineux de ses homologues féminins. Ça ne faisait que quinze minutes que la cloche avait sonné qu'elle commençait déjà à se sentir mal à l'aise.

«J'aurais dû refuser, au lieu de faire ma suicidaire pour les beaux yeux d'Uzumaki-kun!»

Un avion de papier plana à travers la classe à l'insu de Kakashi-sensei, ce dernier écrivait tranquillement sur son tableau d'ardoise les directives du cour. Le projectile tomba sur le bureau d'Hinata qui remarqua des inscriptions sur le papier et décida de le déplier pour le lire: S_i tu ne laisses pas tomber Uchiwa-san d'ici les vingt-quatre prochaines heures, tu te feras cinq nouveaux amis, pas très amicaux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. T'as compris, binoclarde!_

L'adolescente frissonna en s'apercevant à quel point l'auteur de la lettre avait appuyé sur son crayon plomb pour que chacun de ses mots soient bien gravés dans la pauvre feuille de papier. Elle commençait à comprendre un peu les sentiments du brun par rapport à toutes ces groupies qui lui couraient après. Comment avait-il fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans suffoquer? N'était-ce pas horrifiant pour lui?

Un sentiment étrange envahit l'adolescente, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait dans toute cette histoire avec le brun, mais elle ignorait quoi exactement. Il se tramait quelque chose derrière son dos et ça l'effrayait de ne pas savoir quoi.

-Tien, tien, mais serait-ce mon élève modèle avec une lettre entre les doigts? Marmonna le professeur aux cheveux argentés dans le masque qui lui couvrait la bouche. Voilà qui me semble intéressant, j'ai bien envie de la lire aux autres. Qu'en dites-vous Hyuga-san?

-S-se-en-sensei, no-non, je vous en pr-pris...

Le balafré prit la feuille de papier des mains de son élève avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

-J'ai toujours adoré les lettres d'amour, confia le professeur d'une voix taquine avant de poser ses yeux sur la lettre de menace. Si tu ne laisses pas tomber Uchiwa Sasuke d'ici les vingt-quatre prochaines heures, tu te feras cinq nouveaux amis, pas très ami...

Il ne termina pas sa lecture, trop étonné pour continuer. Il sourcilla puis soupira d'exaspération avant maugréer:

-Je veux que toutes les filles de cette classe, sauf Hyuga-san, restent assises à la pause. Monsieur Inuzuka j'aimerais que vous restiez auprès d'elle pour la journée.

Kiba hocha vivement de la tête en guise de réponse positive tandis qu'un petit nombre de filles pestaient contre l'inconnue qui était la cause de leur punition:

-Je parie que c'est toi, _grand front_, qui a fait le coup. Croassa une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus à sa camarade aux cheveux roses.

-Moi, je parie que c'est toi, grosse truie!

Une brunette coiffée de deux macarons, prénommée Tenten calma ses deux amies, alors que celles-ci s'apprêtaient à se taper dessus.

C'est deux là était vraiment quelque chose quand venait le temps de parler de tout ce qui touchait de prêts ou de loin au jeune Uchiwa. Pourtant, malgré la rivalité qu'Ino, la blonde, et Sakura, la rose aux émeraudes, on pouvait sentir qu'entre elles une chimie hors du commun les unissait: un amour fraternel que personne ne pouvait remplacer ou détruire, même le bel Uchiwa.

* * *

Kiba soupira d'aise, alors qu'il vidait sa vessie dans l'urinoir. L'appel de la nature avait été plus fort que son envie de reluquer la copine de son ami, et ce, même celle-ci était bien plutôt bien formée. À ce propos, il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne jamais la remarquer, après tout, elle était plutôt mignonne dans son genre.

«Elle doit être encore plus mignonne sans lunette.»

Il remit Kiba junior dans son pantalon, puis sortit de la sortie de la pièce. Cinq Lycéennes entouraient la pauvre petite étudiante aux yeux nacrés. La chef de la troupe, une grande rousse à lunette répondant au nom de Karin prit la parole:

-C'est toi Minaka, la copine de Sasuke-kun?

Kiba grogna d'agacement. Il aurait dû se douter qu'en la laissant seule ne serait-ce que trois secondes, elle se ferait lyncher par les premières petites garces qui passeraient par là.

-M-mo-moi c'e-c'est Hinata, bredouilla la pauvre victime dont les yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.

-Ne fais pas semblant, nous savons que c'est toi Minaka! Beugla Karin en attrapant son bras.

Voyant que la situation s'envenimait eu trop à son goût Kiba décida d'intervenir:

-Karin, arrête ça tout de suite! Hinata n'a rien fait de mal!

La rousse renifla avec dédain et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, relâchant par la même occasion sa prise sur la brunette.

-Hn, c'est vrai, Minaka n'a rien fait, consentit-elle d'un ton rempli de mauvaise foi.

-C'est HI-NA-TA , grande cruche!

La voix de Tenten raisonna dans tout le couloir et tous les regards se jetèrent sur elle. Nullement intimidée par tous ces gens qui la fixaient, Tenten s'avança lentement vers la reine des pétasses de l'école, alors qu'Ino et Sakura se contentaient de rester à l'écart, ignorant si elle devait écouter la petite voix diabolique qui leur disait de lapider ce crapaud à lunette.

-On n'est plus des gamines, Karin. Il serait un peu le temps que les filles de ta bande et toi-même compreniez que Sasuke-kun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

Une lueur de tristesse fit une brève apparition dans les yeux de la demoiselle aux macarons: elle aussi elle comprendre ça et cesser de l'aimer pour le laisser vivre sa vie…

-Hinata-chan, partons…

Sasuke et Naruto venaient juste d'apparaitre derrière Ino et Sakura, ces dernières sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix grave du blond. Depuis quand étaient-ils arrivés? Sûrement depuis assez longtemps pour connaitre la raison de tout ce brouhaha, vu la façon dont la mâchoire du blond se crispait, comme s'il se retenait de mordre la jugulaire de Karin pour la faire taire. Il la détestait du profond de son âme, ce n'était un secret pour personne, pas même pour les professeurs qui pourtant ne s'intéressaient pas aux potins qui circulaient dans les couloirs de leur prestigieuse école. Connaissant l'aversion qu'entretenait le capitaine le l'équipe de basketball envers la rouquine, Hinata ne fit pas prier pour rejoindre ses compagnons qui eux se préparaient déjà à retourner en classe, mais Karin était loin d'en avoir fini avec cette mijaurée aux yeux laiteux s'écria :

-C'est ce genre de femme que tu veux, Sasuke? Une conne qui a plus de faux seins que de personnalité?

«Elle a dit quoi!»

Frustrée, Hinata se retourna lentement vers son adversaire, la dévisageant de haut en bas avant de friseliser d'une voix cinglante:

-Ils sont vrais, tu veux y toucher? Mes seins sont vraiment bien…

Une lueur terrifiante illumina les perles de l'Hyuga: la rousse avait commis une grossière erreur…

****

* * *

*réssuscite (OMG je suis Jesus 8D)*

Je vais être gentille et vous donné le titre du prochain chapitre (en plus d'être sadique je suis radine XD).

_Hinata's Diary_

****

Ps: Je suis consciente qu'au niveau de la struture ce n'était pas le meilleur chapitre du monde, mais attendez de voir le prochain.


End file.
